The Night Everything Changed
by baileybeagle
Summary: After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...If you look really hard in chapter 8, there is a little bit of Director Shepard & Gibbs.
1. A Night Of Grief

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 1: A NIGHT OF GRIEF...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

We had wrapped up the case, but it didn't matter.

Because in the end Kate was still dead and not coming back.

I don't know how Tim found me, but he did and after a few minutes, I was talking to him...about Kate and everything.

Then I couldn't be at the bar anymore, but neither of us was sober enough to drive.

I knew Tony was probably already home drowning his sorrows about Kate as well.

I didn't want to call Gibbs, because we were all dealing with losing Kate.

Tim was there with me. So we called a cab, we were headed to my apartment first and then he would head home.

Then he wanted to make sure I made it to my door.

"I can make it to my own door, McGee." I said as I got out of the cab, but began to stumble.

"Abs, come on." Tim taking my arm.

After he grabbed my arm to steady me, I was actually kind of glad. He paid for the cab and walked with me up to my apartment.

The truth was...I didn't really want to be alone tonight.

Maybe it was, because of losing Kate...I know that was a huge part of it. I had just lost my best friend...someone who was like my sister.

I fumbled with my keys and then I was crying again, Kate had been such a good person.

"I miss her, Timmy." I said, as he took my keys and unlocked the door.

I stumbled in; he was right behind me and closed the door. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him.

"I know, Abby. We all do." Tim said as he put his arms around me.

"Why, Kate? What did she..." I couldn't finish as the tears came harder.

Tim led me to the couch and sat down, pulling me down to sit beside him. I fell against him again and couldn't let go.

I know it was everything that had been happening losing Kate was probably why I was feeling the way I was.

Because I realized that I still loved Tim, so for a while, I just laid my head against his shoulder and he kept his arms around me.

Just letting me know he was there.

So we just sat there, then I pulled back and looked at him.

He was crying as well...

"Abs, I think I..." Tim began, but I couldn't let him go.

"Please, Timmy, I don't want to be alone tonight." I told him looking to his eyes.

"Abby, I..." Tim began and I pulled away a little more.

Then I kissed him and I'm not going to say I don't know why, because there were a few reasons.

1.) I still loved, Tim...

And

2.) I was trying to deal with the idea that, Kate was gone forever

A part of me knew it was not a good idea to kiss him and start things again, because we were both upset. I couldn't help it and Tim kissed me back for a second before pulling away.

"Tim, I do love you. I've always loved you...I guess it took losing Kate for me to realize that." I said feeling the tears and kissed him again.

"Abby..." Tim began, but looked into my eyes.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I looked into Abby's eyes and I could see many things:

Grief over Kate...

She said she still loved me, but I knew that could be the grief talking.

I still loved her to, but I knew this was not the right time. We were both drunk and I didn't want to regret it later, if she decided it had been a bad idea.

I knew she didn't want to be alone tonight and truthfully neither did I. We were both hurting right now over losing Kate.

I wanted to be with her, but at the same time...

I kept looking into her eyes and wrapped my arm tighter around her. She was still looking at me the tears running down her face.

I reached over to wipe the tears away and knowing it was a bad idea, I kissed where the tears were coming down her face.

Then I lost my fight and Abby's lips found mine, I moved my hands and they slipped under her shirt in the back.

I could feel Abby deepen the kiss and her hands had slipped from around my waist to the front.

We broke the kiss as I took off her shirt and I looked at how beautiful she still was to me. Then my shirt was off, she gasp as I kissed my way down her neck.

"T-Timmy..." Abby moaned and she undid my jeans.

I realized what was happening and pulled back to looking into her eyes again.

"Abby, are..." I began.

"I need you, Tim." Was all Abby said as her hands moved into my now open pants.

Then our clothes were on the floor and she kissed me again. We made it to her room and into her coffin.

Then I was inside her as she moaned and screamed. We could both feel it...

Months since we had been together like this and it was better then I remembered.

Then I fell beside her and she turned to face me, she put her hand to my cheek. I covered her hand with mine.

"Abs, I forgot how it was with you." I said and she looked at me.

Her eyes still showed sadness, but she gave a tiny smile.

"I know, Tim. I did to and I c-can't believe it took what happened to get us here again." Abby said and I didn't know if she meant it or if it was because we had both had a little to drink.

Then I saw her eyes closing and pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her.

My eyes were closing too...


	2. What Were We Thinking Last Night?

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 2: WHAT WERE WE THINKING LAST NIGHT...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S BEDROOM...**

**THE NEXT MORNING (SATURDAY)...**

I opened my eyes and groaned, throwing my arm over my eyes...the light was too bright. Then I felt someone's arms around me and tried to remember last night, it was a little bit of a blur.

I had gone to a bar...

Tim...Tim had found me  
and then

'No! It didn't happen!'

I opened my eyes and rolled over facing...none other then, Timothy McGee. I could tell we were both naked.

"Oh no, I can't believe this." I groaned and Tim opened his eyes.

At first, he looked confused.

"Abbs..." He looked around his confusion turning to shock and he looked at me.

"Hey, Timmy." I whispered and looked at him.

"Ab-Abby, I'm sorry. I di...I don't know..." Tim began.

"We both had a little to drink last night and with losing Kate, it only fueled everything that happened between us last night." I told him and he started to let me go, but I wrapped an arm around him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You don't regret last night, do you?" Tim asked and sounded worried.

"Tim, I would never regret any time with you. I know last night and being drunk may not have been the right time..." I couldn't think of what else to say.

'It might have happened eventually.' I wanted to say, but I wasn't sure if that was true or not.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I almost couldn't believe what I had just heard Abby say. Even though we had been drunk last night, she wasn't pushing me away...though it could still happen.

"Abby, w..." I began.

"I don't know what's going to happen right now, Tim. We didn't even think about what we were doing last night. I mean..." Abby began, but I cut her off.

"We were just hurting over losing, Kate and it shouldn't have happened?" I asked and could feel my heart drop.

She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me.

"That's not what I was going to say, Timmy. I already told you that I don't regret last night or any time I've been with you...it just shouldn't have happened this soon. Now I'm just confused." Abby told me and I looked at her.

"Abby, I'm sor..." I began.

"Tim, you have nothing to be sorry for." Abby told me with a smile and I smiled back.

"Abbs, whenever you're done using me as a pillow I have to get up." I told her and she laughed before climbing out of the coffin.

I just looked at her for a minute.

"I know you're staring...see something you like, McGee?" Abby asked starting to get dressed.

"I can't believe I slept in your coffin again." I said getting out of the coffin.

"It's not the f..." Abby told me.

"I remember that night and what you told me it was, until Gibbs told me about your coffin." I said heading for the bathroom as Abby laughed.

"I brought your clothes; we sort of made them fly all over last night." Abby's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

I finished and took my clothes from her, then got dressed.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I think we should go check on, Tony." Abby said in a voice that said she was worried about him and I was too.

We had both known that even if Tony and Kate never admitted it...they both had feelings for each other. Beyond just being partners or friends.

"Sounds like an idea, but first I want to stop by my apartment so I can change into some clean clothes." I said.

A few minutes later we were headed out the door to stop at my apartment and then to go see, Tony.


	3. Seeing Tony Hurting

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 3: SEEING TONY HURTING...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

I walked down the hall to my bedroom, still thinking about everything that had happened. It was still hard to believe that Abby and I slept together last night...even more that she said she didn't regret it.

I was still curious about where things would lead between us. I wanted to ask, but I was afraid of the answer I would get.

The last time I asked, she broke up with me...this time we're not together though.

I don't know what we are to each other now...because we were both drunk last night.

I got dressed and when I came out of the bedroom, Abby was sitting down in front of my typewriter.

She seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Abs?" I asked.

At first, I didn't think she heard me, because she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"What?" Abby asked finally looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I was just thinking a lot has happened in the last couple of weeks.

Losing Kate...

Ziva joining the team and I don't know what to think about her...

Then last night...and no I already told you I don't regret it...

It's just a lot to take in." Abby told me and I nodded.

"I know Abbs. Everything is happening so fast...I wish it would slow down a little bit to. Ready to go see, Tony?" I asked her and she gave a sigh.

"Yeah, Tim, I'm really worried about him." Abby said getting up.

"I know, we'll make it through. We just have to make sure that, Tony knows we're there for him and that all of us lost, Kate." I said as we walked out the door.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

**OUTSIDE TONY'S APARTMENT...**

I knocked and after a few minutes, Tony opened the door.

He was clearly drunk and probably hadn't gotten any sleep in days now.

"Tony?" Abby asked and he looked like he was trying to focus on us.

"Oh, h-hey Abs. Probie? What are you two doing here?" Tony asked stumbling back to let us in.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Abby told him.

Tony fell into a chair with a sigh, as Abby and I sat down on the couch.

"There's something different about you two." Tony said looking first at Abby and then at me.

"Tony, you didn't tell us h..." Abby began and I saw a look on Tony's face.

"Fine...besides the fact I was standing next to Kate and got her blood on me when she was shot." Tony said and I saw the tears in Abby's eyes. "Tony...you saw her as more then a partner and friend didn't you?" Abby asked and Tony gave a laugh.

"Even if I did there was nothing I could have done, because of r..." Tony began.

"You could have gone to, Gibbs." Abby told him.

"Gone to him and said screw rule 12? It's a little late...did you forget that Kate is DEAD?" Tony asked and Abby slapped the back of his head.

"No, Tony I didn't forget! Do you think I could? She was my best fri..." Abby was yelling.

"You weren't there when she was shot! You didn't get her blood on your face! See her laying there dead or see it happen again and again...every time you close your eyes!" Tony told her.

"Tony, I..." I began.

"You were not on that rooftop! You were in the street!" Tony yelled at me.

"Tony, you're not the only one who lost Kate. What about her family? What about the rest of us?" Abby asked and took off out the door; the tears had been streaming down her face.

"Hey, Probie is something going..." Tony began.

"If there was something going on between Abby and I...I wouldn't tell you. You didn't have to hurt her like that; we're hurting just as much as you are. I have to go after her. Maybe when we see you again you won't be drunk." I said and left.

**OUTSIDE BY TIM'S CAR...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I stood beside Tim's car waiting on him. I tried to stop crying, but the tears only came faster and then I felt someone's arms around me.

"Tim?" I asked and could barely see through my tears.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Tim asked and I shook my head.

"No, I want to go see Gibbs." I said and Tim helped me into the car.

Once he was in the car, he reached over and grabbing my hand gave it a squeeze.

"It's going to be okay, Abby. We'll make it through this." Tim told me.

"I-I know, it's just so hard and Tony..." I began.

"Tony was drunk...and it's no excuse, but you know he never would have said that to you if he would have been sober." Tim told me.

"I'm not so sure, Timmy." I told him and he gave my hand another squeeze, before starting the car.


	4. One Decision Changes A Lot Of Things

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 4: ONE DECISION CHANGEGS A LOT OF THINGS...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

The day I woke up beside Tim, we had gone to visit Tony and then to see Gibbs...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_***GIBBS' HOUSE...**_

_**We arrived at Gibbs' house and I got out, Tim was right behind me as we made our way to the one place where we knew we would find him...the basement.**_

_**Getting to the basement, we found Gibbs working on a boat. He looked up and then for a while Tim and I talked to Gibbs.**_

_**I told him that Tony wasn't doing too well. We started to talk about Kate, and then Tim and I told Gibbs what we all probably knew.**_

_**'Tony, was in love with Kate, but never got a chance to tell her.'**_

_**It was a few hours later when Tim and I finally left.**_

_**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**_

_**We ended up back at my apartment and found something on TV. I wanted to lean against him and just have his arms around me, but I knew where that would lead.**_

_**I know we needed to talk about what happened last night...**_

_**We were both upset over Kate, but I was unsure what to say and Tim didn't say anything.**_

_**So we just sat there in silence not saying a word. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**A MONTH & A HALF-LATER...**

**PRESENT...**

Tim is coming over tonight, because we decided to talk about something we should have that night.

It has now been a month and a half since the night Tim found me at the bar and we ended up sleeping together...

Tim said we needed to talk and I knew he was afraid of what I was going to say, the truth...

I'm scared, but now something scares me even more.

Because now I am sitting here on my couch. I had been late and suspected something.

I had taken two home pregnancy tests...

Both positive!

Then yesterday I went to a doctor to confirm it and it was true...I'm pregnant!

It must have happened that night when Tim and I were upset over losing, Kate. The night I told him, I didn't want to be alone.

'How would I tell, Tim? What would happen when we talked tonight?'

Now the future for us has changed no matter what we decide...because this baby would depend on both of us.

I know Tim will be there for this baby...even if we don't get back together. He's really good with kids.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

I took a deep breath, wiped away a few tears and went to answer it.

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

I knew by looking at Abby that something was wrong.

We had decided that a talk about the one night we had together...

"Abby?" I asked as she stepped back letting me into the apartment.

Abby looked terrified about something and it was a little scary to see her like this.

"Tim...I d...we were..." Abby was not making any since.

"Abby, what's wrong?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"I...Tim...We're...I'm pregnant." Abby finally blurted out and I looked at her.

"The nig..." I began.

"The night I asked you not to go. Timmy, I'm sorry. I know I wasn't th..." Abby began and began to cry.

"Abby, it's going to be okay." I tried to assure her, trying to accept what she just told me at the same time and she looked at me.

"Wh...What are we going to do?" Abby asked.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Th-this is not how I wanted things to go." Abby told me and I was confused.

"Not how you wanted what to go?" I asked.

"Our talk tonight. We were going to talk about..." She didn't need to finish.

"I know, Abs. Do you want to talk about..." I began.

"Timmy, I'm scared. I have someone growing inside me and it's weird. I always said I didn't want kids...I never imagined getting married or having kids. Now..." Abby began.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I want this baby." Abby said looking at me still crying.

"I will be there for you and for the baby every step of the way." I told her with a smile.

"What does this mean for us, Tim?" Abby asked and seemed unsure.

"Do you want there to be..." I began, but didn't know how to finish.

"I'm not sure what I want right now, Tim. I found out yesterday about this baby and with everything that has happened in the past few months..." Abby trailed off.

"I know. We'll just see where things go." I told her and Abby put her arms around me in a hug.

"Thanks, Tim. Let's just keep this little secret between us for now." She said and her head landed on my shoulder.

"Sure, but not too long. We'll have to tell everyone eventually." I replied.

"I know." Abby said lifting her head from my shoulder; I saw something in her eyes.

"Abs..." I began.


	5. Commitment

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 5: COMMITMENT...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

"What?" I asked with a grin. "I can tell you thinking about so..." Tim began. "The baby." I said and that's when it really hit me.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents...together." Tim told me and I gave a choked laugh.

"I hope this baby is a girl." I told Tim as I put one hand over where the baby lay inside me and looked at him.

"If the baby is girl..." Tim started.

"I want her to have the name, Caitlin." I said as Tim nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Abb. It's hard to believe this is happening...

Losing Kate...  
Now we're getting ready to have a baby..." Tim couldn't quit smiling and neither could I.

"I know and I can't wait to meet this baby. I'm just..." I replied.

Tim wrapped his arms around me, as I leaned against him and then I was so comfortable that my eyes were closing.

"Scared, I know, but we're in this together." Tim said wrapping his arms around me.

"I know, Tim. I'm just glad you're not that mad at me." I told him.

"I could never be mad about something that I've always w..." Tim stopped and I sat up just enough to see into his face.

"What, Tim?" I asked.

"Something I've always wanted, from the moment I met you." Tim told me and gave me a look that said he was afraid I would push him away.

This was all new to me and it scared me.

I know Tim wanted a commitment a while back, but I couldn't and even now...well, I'm getting ready to make the biggest commitment when this baby is born.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I looked at Abby afraid that I had moved to fast and she would push me away, she was thinking about something. I couldn't tell though and then she laid her head back on my shoulder.

"I never thought I could commit, but I'm getting ready to make the biggest commitment ever. When this baby is born...that's the only commitment I can think of right now, Tim." Abby said and I felt my shirt getting wet.

"I know, Abs." I told her kissing the top of her head.

Then for a while, we just sat there in silence. I finally looked at her and realized she had fallen asleep.

I just hope that one-day it will be more then a commitment to our baby...

'Our baby...a baby with Abby.'

I wasn't lying when I said it was something I always wanted with her.

I wasn't going to push Abby into a committed relationship with me. She knows how I feel...I just wonder if she feels the same.

I know she is afraid...

Afraid of getting back together with me, because she might get hurt. Afraid of having this baby.

I was scared to, because I wasn't sure where things would go between Abby and I. This was something that both of us had to go through and we would go through it together.

I put my arms around her and felt my eyes closing.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I felt arms around me and when I looked, Tim was asleep with a smile on his face. He looked so handsome, but I knew that right now there was no way I could commit to him.

I was already taking a huge step and committing to this baby.

"Abby?" Tim asked opening his eyes.

"What, Timmy?" I asked.

"You looked pretty deep in thought. Are you okay?" Tim inquired looking at me.

"I'm fine." I said sitting up.

Tim removed his arms from around me, got up and stretched.

"Things are changing between us and now they will forever." I told him and he looked at me.

"I know, but it will be for the better though. Just think...a baby and I know that if this baby is a girl she will be as beautiful as you." Tim said.

I didn't know what to say and I know it was the hormones that made tears come to my eyes.

Tim reached over and wiped them away, and then I stepped closer to him. I wanted to kiss him...but I couldn't play with his feelings when I was unsure of myself right now.

I could see in his eyes that he loved me and that scared me a little, I know I love him too...

I just wish I could tell him I love him, I guess I need to adjust to one thing at a time right now.


	6. Work And The Secret

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 6: WORK & THE SECRET...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**MONDAY MORNING...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

I walked into my lab and began to wake everyone up.

After having to stop by the bathroom on the way, I cannot wait until this morning sickness is over.

So because of that and not being able to sleep well last night, It had been a long morning already.

I cannot have a Caf-Pow because of the baby and it's turning out to be hard not having one.

I had not been sleeping to well because Friday Tim and I had fallen asleep on my couch.

Then Tim and I pretty much stayed at my apartment talking all weekend, when he went back to his apartment last night...I don't know.

I just didn't want him to go. I'm so confused right now and I don't know what to do.

A lot of things have been going through my mind from the morning after I went to the bar, then found Tim beside me when I woke up.

One of them is confusing me more then anything...

'Do I tell, Tim that I still love him? Is this love for him even real? I know he loves me and seems to be waiting for me.'

"Abbs." Came Gibbs voice and I turned to face him.

"I don't have anything yet, Gibbs. I just got here." I said automatically.

"You okay, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, Gibbs." I replied and gave a smile.

'Of course you can't fool, Gibbs.'

"What's wrong, Abbs?" Gibbs asked looking at me and I looked away.

I couldn't tell him yet, I needed Tim at my side before we told him or anyone else.

"I can't tell you yet, Gibbs." I said and he looked at me.

"Okay, Abbs. You sure you're okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Gibbs, I'm fine." I told him and finally he turned to leave.

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

"Enough, Tony. I'm not going to tell you about my weekend." I said.

"Was it someone special?" Tony asked.

He had been bugging me about my weekend since I walked into the squad room and he had seen the smile that I couldn't keep off my face. Just the thought of Abby and the baby.

"I can't tell you, Tony." I said.

"Hey..." Tony seemed to be actually thinking hard about something.

Ziva was watching us.

Everyone was finally getting used to having her on the team and it was clear that Tony was still missing, Kate...but he was trying. Abby was still having a hard time.

"If you keep you face like that it will melt." Ziva told Tony and Tony looked at her.

"Freeze, Ziva, if you keep your face like that it will freeze." Tony told her and she shrugged before turning back to her paperwork. "It does not matter." Ziva replied.

"There was one day last month you came to see me..."

I looked at him surprised he even remembered.

"...you, I and Abby were talking. Something happened and you two left." Tony said looking over at me.

"You said some pretty hurtful things and we didn't want to be around to listen to anymore." I said.

"Why did you two show up together?" Tony asked.

"Because I had gone to see Abby and she wanted to see if you were okay. So just drop it, Tony." I said as Gibbs walked in and sat down at his desk.

He had come from the direction of the elevators leading to Abby's lab and I'm guessing that's where he had gone.

He looked at me and then turned to the work on his desk.

'She couldn't have told him...I know Abby is close to Gibbs, but she would have told me if she was going to tell him.'

I turned back to my computer and began going through my e-mail. I found an e-mail from Sarah and then remembered I was supposed to meet with her Friday.

I forgot and made a plan to talk to Abby that same night. Then Abby and I had been talking all weekend.

My phone rang and when I answered it, I almost said...

'How are you and the baby?'

However, I managed to stop those words from leaving my mouth.

"Hey, Abbs ...I'll be right there. Boss, Abby said she needs to see me." I said and took off for the elevator.

Tony said something that I didn't catch and Gibbs yelled something at him just before the elevator doors closed.


	7. A Heart To Heart

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 7: A HEART TO HEART...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I was pacing my lab and I heard footsteps, I looked up as Tim walked in the door.

Everything that I wanted to tell him...

One look at him and I was starting to feel a little scared again.

'I love, Tim. It's just telling him that I love him and that I want there to be a relationship between us...that's what scaring me.'

"Are you okay, Abby? You said on the phone that we need to talk." Tim said and came to stand in front of me.

"The other night we talked about the baby and I asked you..." I began.

"You asked, what does this mean for us? You said you w..."Tim started, but I held up my hand for silence.

"I was scared of what I wanted for us." I told him as I sat down.

"What do you want, Abbs?" Tim asked uncertainly.

"I love you, Tim and I want us to be a family for our baby." I replied and glanced at him, scared of his reaction.

"You want to..." Tim began.

"I don't want to get married...at least not yet. I just want there to be an 'us' again, but..." I began.

"Abby, I love you and never stopped. Nothing will change that and now...we're going to have a family." Tim told me as he stood up, putting one hand on my abdomen and giving me a kiss.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

After a minute, I pulled away and looked into her eyes that were filled with tears. I reached up to wipe them away.

Right now, I was really hoping this wasn't one of the many dreams I've had since Abby broke up with me. Because I couldn't be happier now.

I was having a baby with Abby and she wanted us to be together.

"I love you too, Tim." Abby whispered. "There's more, isn't there?" I asked and Abby nodded.

"Yes, when Gibbs was down here a little while ago...he asked if something was wrong. I couldn't tell him when he asked, because I wanted you to be there. I'm not scared, but you have I couldn't tell him about our baby without you." Abby told me.

"Do you want to tell them soon?" I asked and Abby looked at me.

"No! I thought I would just wait until I went into labor and show up in the squad room!" Abby yelled as the doors to the lab opened.

Gibbs came walking in followed by Tony and Ziva.

"Until what?" Gibbs asked.

"Hi, Gibbs." Abby said.

"Boss..." I began.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked and I looked at Abby.

If she wouldn't decided to yell that when she did we wouldn't have to tell them like this.

"I'm pregnant, Gibbs and the baby is..." Abby started.

"Mine." I finished and knew I was as good as dead.

"WHAT?" Gibbs demanded and I saw Abby's eyes fill with tears.

"It-it happened just after the case where, Kate di..." Abby started.

"Conference now!" Gibbs barked at me and I followed him out of the lab.

I knew what was coming...

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I fought back more tears that threatened to fall.

I hate these hormones.

"T-Tim and I decided if the baby is a girl, we're going to name..." I couldn't finish the rest as I looked at Tony who seemed to understand. "Caitlin?" Tony asked and I nodded.

"Yes, if the baby is a g-girl her name will be, Caitlin." I told him and Tony smiled.

"I'm happy for you two." Tony told me with a smile as I got up and gave him a hug.

It seemed a long time, but Gibbs and Tim returned to the lab. Tim smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I kind of had a feeling what was happening watching you over the last couple of weeks. I'm happy for you two, Abs." Gibbs said looking from me to Tim and back again. "Thanks, Gibbs." I said, a little surprised and gave him a hug.

"Now I suggest we all get back to work." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, Tim and I have to tell Director Shepard." I said.

"We have to tell my parents and my sister to." Tim told me.

"Does Ducky know?" I asked Gibbs.

"He suspects, but I think you should tell him. Just to make sure." Gibbs told me and I walked over to call Ducky to come and join the party.


	8. Telling Tim's Family

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, it's been a while since I last updated. I've had so many ideas for on:**

**Get Out Of My Head, Deeks!**

**So I've been working on that more then any other. Plus I've been having a little writer's block on this one as well. **

**CHAPTER 8: Telling Tim's Family...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

This morning we told Director Shepard who said Abby would need to have someone in the lab with her, that would take over while Abby was on leave with the baby.

Ducky had said that he was happy for us. He had figured it out, but waited for us to tell him.

Now I'm sitting here in front of my typewriter, Abby went to lay down in my room about an hour and a half ago...just after we got back to my apartment.

Abby and I had been spending more and more time together. She's been staying at my apartment more then her own.

In a way we were living together, but at the same time it's not offical yet. I wanted to suggest to Abby, that we should move in together. I know right now is not the time, because she still needed time to adjust to everything. I know eventaully it will happen though.

It had been a long day. I had already talked to Abby and she agreed we should tell my family (Sarah, Tim's parents and grandmother, Penny) this weekend. I was stalling on calling my parents, beccause I already knew what my dad's reaction would be reaction would be.

My father would just think I screwed up again. I'm pretty sure that Penny, Sarah and my mom might be happy at the idea.

After I called my mom, I would call Sarah and Penny.

I had the phone in my hand, I know I needed to call my parents and tell them, but I was not so sure I wanted to see my dad. Finally I dialed the number and after a few rings...

"Hey, mom...fine...there's something I need to tell you...no you, dad, Sarah...yeah, the whole family...no, it's good news...I have to tell you in person...I was thinking this weekend...all right...I'll call, Sarah...all right, bye." I hung up and felt Abby wrap her arms around me from behind.

"Hey, Tim, is everything, okay?" Abby asked. "Yeah, I just talked to my mom and she said we could come this weekend. I was getting ready to call, Penny and Sarah." I said.

"I hope the li..." Abby began. "Abby, they will like you. I love you , so what ever they think...they will have to get used to the idea of me and you, plus the baby we're having, okay?" I asked turning to face her and she looked at me, before nodding. "Okay, I'm just scared of everything moving as fast as it is. The baby we're having, I'm spending more here then my own apartment and just...everything." Abby told me.

"I know, Abs. Everything will work out though. I just wish we had told everyone a different way today. Instead of them overhearing what you were saying." I said and her eyes flashed anger. "What's that supposed to me, McGee? It's not like I knew they would walk into my lab at the moment I said that. I didn't mean them to find out that way." Abby told me and unwrapped her arms from around my neck.

"Abby..." I began. "I think I better go back to my own apartment tonight." Abby said gathering her things. "Abby, wait!" I said, but she left slamming the door behind her.

I sigh as I looked at the door. I wanted to go after her, but I didn't know what I would say or if anything I said to her right now would turn into another arguement.

I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes for a moment, what just happened playing in my mind. I knew she was probably going to see, Gibbs and I didn't want to think about what was coming the next time I saw Gibbs.

All I had done was tell Abby the truth, it was her idea to keep the baby a secret and discussing the baby at work...well, I guess it was bound to happened.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I left Tim's apartment and couldn't stop the tears.

'How could he blame me for something I couldn't control? I never ment for anyone to find out the way they did.'

I caught a cab and gave the driver Gibbs address. I had to talk to someone and right now, talking to Tim was out of the qeustion.

When we finally pulled up in front of Gibbs house, I paid the driver and then I made my way to the basement where I knew Gibbs would be.

**GIBBS BASEMENT...**

Instead of one voice I heard two...Director Shepard and Gibbs. I almost turned to leave, but something kept me glued to where I was.

"...history, Jen. You've seen..." Gibbs began and I decided it was time to let them know I was there.

"Gibbs?" I asked coming down the stairs and he looked up in surprise from beside his work bench.

Director Shepard was sitting on a stool next to him.

"Abs, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked and I hestanted on telling him, because I knew he would get mad at Tim. "Abby?" It was Director Shepard.

I didn't think they would be here together and now I knew it was a misteak coming here.

"Abs? What's wrong?" Gibbs asked again.

I couldn't looked him in the eyes at first, but finally I did.

"You have to promise not to get mad." I said to Gibbs. "About what?" Gibbs asked. "Tim and I got into a fight. Because of the way you, Tony and Ziva found out about this baby. We were talking about when to tell you earlier today, then you walked into the lab and heard the news." I said.

"It's going to be okay, Abs." Gibbs told me. "I know, it's just everything is happening so fast. It's alot to take in." I said and for a second Gibbs got a far away look in his eyes, I wondered what that was about.

**(This is before the team found out about Shannon and Kelly, so I couldn't mention them. I could only say what I did about, Gibbs. Please don't be mad about the idea.)**

Then for a while the just sat there in silence, until...

"Abb, you need to talk to him." Gibbs told me and I looked at him. "Gibbs, I..." I began. "Abby, you're getting ready to have a child with him and it's best that you two start talking now...before the baby is born." Gibbs told me and I was surprised. "Gibbs..." I started again.

I knew he was right though and I gave a sigh.

"All right, I didn't mean to interupt you earlier." I said. "It's okay, Abby. We were just talking." Director Shepard told and smiled.

I gave Gibbs a hug and then Director Shepard, before heading up the stairs and back to Tim's apartment.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my couch and thinking...about everything. I brought out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Getting up I made my way to the door and opened it.

"Abby." I said. "Tim, I'm sorry about the way I left." Abby said and looked at me, I took her hand and pulled her into the apartment. "I know you didn't mean..." I began. "We were going to have to tell them anyway, but I know that was not the way to do that. What happned in the elevator?" Abby asked. "Gibbs gave me a head slap and told me never to hurt you." I said and Abby leaned her head on my shoulder.

I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not sure how I wil be able tol take care of a newborn." Abby said not moving, but wrapping her arms around me. "We'll figure it out together, Abby. I promise...I already promised that I will be there for you and the baby every step of the way. We'll take _'BABY' _steps until we're sure where our relationship is going. Everything will work out." I assured her and Abby hugged me a little tighter for a second.

(Like my little joke?...BABY steps!)

**FOUR DAYS LATER...  
FRIDAY EVENING...**

The last few days had just flown by, now Abby and I were on our way to see my parents, Penny and Sarah. I saw how nervous Abby was in the passengers seat, I know she's scared...even though she's been trying to convince me she's fine.

**TIM'S PARENTS HOUSE...**

Finally I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.

"You ready, Abby?" I asked. "Let's go tell them." Abby said opening her door and getting out.

My mom must have heard the car, because the front door opened and she was waiting.

"Tim, you didn't tell us you were bringing someone with you." My mom said. "Hey, mom is everyone here." I asked. "Yes, what's going on?" She asked as we made our way into the house.

The three of us made our way to the living room. My dad, Sarah and Penny had already found seats.

I saw my father look at Abby then at me...I could already see in his eyes I had again disappointed him.

"Hey, Tim, what's the news?" Sarah asked and I took a deep breath, as Abby took my hand. "Are you get..." My mom began. "Abby and I are going to have a baby." I announced and that's when things had to start with my father.

"How do you know this baby is yours?" My father asked and I wanted to hit him. "Because I know, Abby and I love her. She would not lie about something like this." I told him, but I felt like a kid again. "Are you getting mar..." My mom began. "Not anytime soon. We're still talking about the future." I said with a glance at Abby, hoping what I had just said wouln't scare her.


	9. Abby, Upset

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 9: ABBY UPSET...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I stood beside Tim and looked around at his family...

Tim and his dad glaring at each, I knew Tim's relationship with his father was not a good one. Tim had told me about his family before we came, as well as the names of his grandmother and sister.

"She's a..." Tim's dad began.

"You can't judge her, because you don't know her. I know she's different and that's what makes her special." Tim told his father.

I leaned my head against Tim's shoulder and it was only then I realized how tired I actually was. Because since Tim and I made the decision to tell his family this weekend, I had not gotten much sleep.

It remained tense between Tim and his father.

Tim kept my hand in his and led to a love seat to sit down. I sat down beside him, I was nervous about being here...anyone who knows me, knows that I don't get nervous that easily.

"Sarah, why don't you show, Abby where she will be sleeping while she's here?" Tim's mom suggested and Sarah got up from her seat.

After Tim put his arms around me in a hug, I followed Sarah. As we started down the hall I heard Penny say something to Tim's dad, but I never heard what it was.

Sarah showed me the room me the room, then she left after a minute.

Truthfully, I was glad to have a chance to be alone. I lay down on the bed and could feel the tears in my eyes.

Tim's father hated me, but the rest of his family seemed to be accepting me. I started to cry trying not, to make a sound.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

After a long time of talking to Sarah, my mom and Penny...I decided to ignore my dad. If he couldn't accept Abby for who she was, I didn't know if I wanted to talk to him.

Things between my father and me had been strained for a long time.

I know he thinks of me as a disappointment.

I decided to go check on Abby, as I made my way down the hall I heard someone sobbing. I knew it was Abby who was sobbing and it hurt to hear it.

"Abby?" I asked knocking before sticking my head in the door.

She had been facing the wall, but turned to face me after using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

I made my way over to the bed and sat down. Then I pulled her up so she was sitting beside me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Your dad hates m..." Abby began.

"Abby, he can't hate you because he doesn't know you and he was just surprised when he met you. He's sees me as a disappointment." I told her.

"I'm sure he cares about you, Timmy. I think both of us shocked your family a little today. Because I'm a Goth and it seems they do..." Abby began.

"I already told them that you being a Goth...it makes you different and special." I said and Abby sat up a little looking at me.

"We shocked them with the news of the baby to." Abby told me and I smiled.

"I know, Abs. I don't think we shocked, Gibbs or anyone else who knows us from work to much." I said and Abby smiled.

Then we just sat there for a while... the baby, inside Abby and the two of us.

Until her stomach growled, then getting up I led her to the kitchen where my mom and Penny were preparing dinner.

"Hey, mom." Tim said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Tim. How are you feeling, Abby?" My mom asked.

"Better." Abby told her and I didn't say anything about knowing it was a lie.

I sat down at the table and Abby sat down next to me, I took her hand that was hidden under the table.

**TIM'S APARTMENT...  
SUNDAY NIGHT...**

The rest of the weekend went by fast; it was tense whenever my dad and I were in the same room.

He started to treat me like I wasn't there, it hurt, but I hoped one day things would turn around...someday we might actually get along.

That will be the day he accepts me for who I am and the day he accepts, Abby.

I wonder if that day will ever come.

Abby and I got back to my apartment a couple of hours ago and then it was a little after ten when I lay down beside Abby in my bed.

It was becoming a routine and she hardly ever went back to her apartment now. Again, the thought occurred to me that we should just move in together, the thing that stops me from suggesting it is...

The thought if I mentioned it to Abby, she will panic and leave me. I don't know that I could stand that.

I looked at the clock again 03:00; I would have to get up in just a few hours and go to work with no sleep. I just couldn't turn my mind off and wanted to go write.

Abby had her head on my chest and an arm thrown over me so I couldn't move without waking her up.

I knew she needed the sleep, because it had been a stressful weekend for both of us.


	10. A Bad Monday

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 10: A BAD MONDAY...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I was exhausted after not getting to sleep until 03:00 this morning and I was having a bad day already.

Abby let out a yell and I fell out of bed. That made me sore, before getting a look at the time.

Abby and I had overslept; we were supposed to be at work almost half an hour ago.

The alarm that was supposed to wake us up...was not set last night.

Then we hurried to get dressed and get ready, not having time to stop so, I could get some coffee.

Abby yelling at me the whole way about us being late. By the time we got to NCIS, she wasn't talking to me.

So now was I not only exhausted, but I had not had any coffee and Abby was mad at me.

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

I threw my bag down and fell into my chair, closing my eyes until...

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up...McLate." Tony said and I opened my eyes.

"Don't start, Tony." I warned.

"Are you okay, McGee?" Ziva asked and I looked at her.

"It was just a stressful weekend and I didn't get to sleep until 03:00 this morning." I said.

"Abbs...?" Tony began.

"It wasn't, Abby. I took Abby to see my family..." I began.

"You two are that serious. How long have you two been going steady?" Tony joked and I was already not in the mood.

"In case you haven't received the memo, Tony...Abby and I are getting ready to have a baby! So it's been serious since she found out she was pregnant and of course we had to tell my family over the weekend! Therefore, it was a stressful weekend! So enough of the jokes!" I yelled and I could see that several people had stopped to see what the yelling was about.

"McGee! Conference now!" Gibbs yelled and I closed my eyes silently counting to ten, before following Gibbs.

**THE ELEVATOR...**

"I want to know why you are late and why you decided the entire squad room had to hear you." Gibbs asked.

"My alarm didn't go off and I'm having a bad morning, then Tony had to start in on me." I said and could feel a headache starting.

"How did..." Gibbs began.

"Because he had to start picking on me about my stressful weekend, being late and being tired." I said.

I could feel a head starting to my headache was getting worse, I knew it was due to being tired and being stressed out. After a few more minutes, Gibbs hit the switch and the doors opened to the squad room.

I told him I was going to see Abby. I knew Abby was mad at me, but I couldn't deal with any more jokes from, Tony. I knew he would start in again.

So after Gibbs exited the elevator I hit the button that would take me to the floor with Abby's lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

After I came into my lab, I felt bad about having yelled at Tim for us being late. I had a feeling from the way I woke him up...this was going to be a bad day.

Of course getting to the lab did not make the morning any better. I had tried to get my babies in the lab up and running this morning, but none of them wanted to cooperate.

That was making mad and I had been off Caf-Pows for a month now, so I was always tired.

I tended to get a little irritated at the slightest thing, then add hormones to that...

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the elevator, looking up I saw Tim enter the lab. He looked as irritated and tired as I was.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" I asked and Tim said one thing.

"DiNozzo." Was all Tim said and I understood.

"Picking on you again?" I asked and Tim nodded.

"Yeah, he had to start in about us being late. So of course at the moment I was yelling at him, Gibbs appeared ...now I have a headache." Tim told me and I put my arms around him.

Tim then put his arms around me and I could feel him relax a little.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us this morning." I told him.

"I know, Abbs. It stressful for us both over the weekend and I didn't get to sleep until after three o'clock this morning." Tim said and I pulled back to look at him.

I had fallen asleep pretty quick last night and had no idea, Tim had not gotten to sleep until hours later. We had been sleeping in the same bed for weeks now, but had not had sex since that one night he had found me at the bar.

"I should have checked last night and made sure the alarm was set." Tim told me.

"Tim, it's not your fault. We were both stressed about what happened over the weekend." I told him.

"I know it's just been..." Tim began and I had to laugh.

"It sounds we're both having a bad morning." I said and Tim looked at me.

"Wh..." Tim began.

"When I got here no body wanted to cooperate with me this morning and I have been wanting a Caf-Pow." I told him.

After a few minutes we set to work, we were right now working on cold cases. I knew today that Tim would be going out in the field...just a feeling.

Now it scared me more then ever before, when he went out in the field. I was afraid when he went out the field that there would be a day he wouldn't come home.

Like what happened to Kate...she was my best friend.

At the thought of Kate, I felt the tears in my eyes.

I was having a hard time getting used to Ziva being on the team.

I mean it seemed like one minute Kate was there and then she was dead.

Then in the blink of an eye this Mossad Officer, Ziva David had taken Kate's place on the team.

"Abby, are you okay?" Tim asked looking at me.

"Just thinking of Kate and everything that's been happening." I said and tried to smile.

"It's going to be okay...eventually. We'll make it through, because we have each other." Tim said and the tears came harder.

This time because not only had I been thinking of Kate and everything, but also what Tim said about us having each other. Tim set down the evidence he had been looking at and reached out to wipe away the tears that I was trying, but failing to hold back.

It's funny the things you think you never want, when they happen...it's then that you realize what you were missing.

I thought I never wanted a kid...that's changed since I found out I was pregnant and I was so happy being together with Tim again.

I didn't feel as scared of commitment anymore; this baby was a HUGE commitment...that's not a relationship with someone you are dating.

A baby is a commitment for the rest of your life. Now I would be connected to Tim the rest of our lives.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

Abby was still crying, but at the same time seemed lost in her thoughts. She told me she had been thinking of Kate and everything.

I wondered what she was thinking and was about to ask when Tony came into the lab.

I was still not in the mood to deal with him.

"What do you w...?" I began.

"Boss, says we have a case." Tony told me, looking first at Abby and then me before leaving the lab.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked Abby and she nodded.

"Yes, Tim, I'm fine. Go on." She told me and when I got to the door, I looked back.

She had been lying when she said she was fine and I hesitated before finally walking out the door.


	11. Can This Day Get Any Worse?

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER** **11: CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I hated lying to Tim and telling him I was fine. I could tell he saw right through the lie, because he stopped in the doorway and looked back at me.

I wanted to tell him not to go, but he had a job to do and so did I.

"Be careful." I said, but he was already gone.

'What would happen if there was a day, Tim went out in the field and got killed like, Kate?

No! I can't think like that, because Gibbs and Tony had his back...even Ziva.'

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

Gibbs was in the driver's seat, Tony behind him and I got into the back seat behind Ziva.

Leaning back, I closed my eyes, thinking it would be only for a moment. It didn't seem very long, when I felt someone shaking me.

"McGee, wake up." Came Tony's voice.

I looked around, looking at the park and I saw a sight that almost made me sick.

A pregnant Petty Officer had been raped and she went missing just a few months ago. At the time of her disappearance she had been a little over six months pregnant.

Not long after her disappearance, the case had turned cold.

She had been cut open and someone...taken her baby!

My thoughts turned to Abby and the baby we were getting ready to have.

This was not going to be an easy case...cases are never easy, but I knew this one would be hard on Abby and me.

I was worried about how she would handle this...I know she's strong, but right now she's also pregnant.

"McDaydreamer!" Tony called and I shook my head looking over at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you take the statements? I'll take the pictures." Tony said and I couldn't believe he was being nice.

"All right." I agreed glad to get away from the horrible sight.

It was an hour later when the pictures had been taken, the statements taken and the evidence collected.

It was time to head back to NCIS, I already knew I was going to take the evidence down to Abby and would stay with her the rest of the day.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I looked up as Tim entered my lab bringing me the evidence.

There was something in his face...

Something must have happened at the crime scene.

"Tim...?" I began.

"Abbs, I think we should talk to Director Shepard about going ahead and bringing someone in to help you." Tim told me and I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Why?" I asked.

"This is going to be a difficult..." Tim began.

"Every case is difficult, Tim. Why would this one be any different?" I asked and could see the hesitation.

"Remember a couple of months ago when a pregnant petty officer went missing?" Tim asked and I knew without him telling what had happened.

He set the evidence down, but held onto the memory card.

"Let me have the memory card, Tim." I said.

"I don't k..." Tim started.

"Let me have it. We have to get to work on this case." I said.

"Abby, I don't thin..." Tim started.

"Tim, quit trying to treat me like I'm fragile you don't have to protect me." I told him as I walked over to him.

"Abby, Tony had to take the pictures. Just seeing it almost made me sick." Tim said, but I reached out and took the memory card from him.

I put the memory card in and once the pictures appeared on the screen, I ran for the bathroom and making it in just before I got sick.

I have worked many cases, but this one was one Tim had been trying to protect me from and now I knew why.

I felt the tears and began to cry, and then I heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Abby?" Came Tim's voice, he seemed unsure about coming in.

"I-I'm the on-only one in here, T..." I couldn't say anymore and felt myself get sick again.

I felt his hand on my back; finally, I flushed the toilet and made my way to the sink to rinse out my mouth.

"Abby, why don't we..." Tim started and I looked at him.

"How could someone d-do something like that?" I asked and put my arms around Tim.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and I cried harder.

"I don't know, Abby. But I do know whoever did this is going to regret the day they were born. They would really regret it if they met you, because you would kill them and not..." Tim didn't go on and I gave a shaky laugh.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and for a long time we just stood there, our arms around each other.


	12. Finding Out And A Question

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 12: FINDING OUT & A QUESTION...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

A few months ago, Abby told me she was pregnant and everything has happened so fast since that night.

We talked about the baby; I took her to meet my family. Then Monday, we received a new case...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**It had been a long day for us; Abby had taken the memory card from me and seen the pictures.**_

_**Then she ran out of the lab. I followed her and found her in the bathroom.**_

_**After a few minutes, I suggested we go talk to Director Shepard about going ahead and getting the person who would take care of Abby's lab while she was on leave.**_

_**At first Abby had fought the idea of someone being in her lab months before she had to have someone there. Finally, I convinced her saying that she had to think of herself and the baby.**_

_**After talking to Director Shepard, we were told that someone would be there the next day to start.**_

_**It was later in the evening when we were sitting on the couch and she had her back leaned against me.**_

_**I was thinking about asking her to move in together, because she had been living at my apartment and never went back to her's anymore.**_

_**"Tim?" I heard Abby ask. **_

_**"What, Abbs?" I asked with my arms still around her.**_

_**"Is something wrong? You seem to be thinking hard about something." Abby told me and sounded worried.**_

_**I didn't want to tell her, but at the same time, I didn't want her to accuse me of lying to her later.**_

_**"I was just thinking about the future." I said at last and knew that would not satisfy her. **_

_**"What about the future?" Abby asked and moved a little.**_

_**She started to move as if she was trying to get comfortable, but she was also starting to drive me crazy.**_

_**"You, the baby and us as a family." I told her. **_

_**"Is there more? Don't make me drag it out of you, Tim." Abby said sitting up, so that she was facing me.**_

_**"I don't know that now is the right t..." I began. **_

_**"Right time for what, McGee?" Abby asked.**_

_**I could see I was not getting out of this until I told her.**_

_**"Abby, we just found out about the baby less then a week ago and then we got back together...I just..." She cut me off again. **_

_**"Spit it out, Tim. What are you saying?" Abby asked and kept looking me straight in the eyes.**_

_**"Abby, do you really want to know what I was thinking about?" I asked and she looked at me. **_

_**"Would I have asked if I didn't want to know?" She asked me and I had to smile a little bit.**_

_**"Since the night you told me you were pregnant we've been living here and you hardly ever go back to your apartment..." I wasn't sure I could continue.**_

_**"You want us to move in together?" Abby asked. **_

_**"On-only if you want to. I mean I-I'll understand if you think it's too soon." I said and she took my hands in hers. **_

_**"No, Tim, we need a bigger place before the baby gets here." She told me and I wasn't sure that I had heard right.**_

_**"Are you sure? You want us to move in together?" I asked. **_

_**"Yes, Tim. I want us to move in together." She told me and then I felt her press her lips to mine.**_

_**I kissed her back and pulled her as close as I could. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

My dad is still not convinced about the fact that Abby is not lying to me about the baby. Therefore, that's just another reason I'm still not speaking to him...one of among many other reasons.

My mom and Penny are thrilled, so is Sarah.

It's funny...because I wondered after Abby broke up with me if this would ever happen.

Today is the day we find out if the baby is a boy or girl.

"Abby, slow down." I said as we made our way across the parking lot.

"I can't, Timmy, today is the day we get to know!" Abby yelled.

"Abby, have you had any Caf-Pows today?" I asked and she looked at me.

"No, I'm just happy!" Abby said sliding her arm through mine.

**THE WAITING ROOM...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't quit smiling, because I knew or was really hoping that this baby was a girl. I was having a hard time sitting still beside, Tim.

It seemed like we had been waiting forever when...

"Abby Sciuto?" A nurse called and I grabbed Tim's hand pulling him down the hall after the nurse.

She led us to an examination room and said the doctor would be in shortly.

"Hey, Timmy?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Wh..." Tim began, but I cut him off with a kiss.

At first, he returned the kiss and pulled me closer, until...

The door opened and we broke apart, the doctor looked at little surprised and poor Tim turned a little red.

"Ms. S..." The doctor began.

"Call me, Abby and this is, Timothy McGee." I told her.

"I'm Dr. Kate Russell. You can call me, Kate." She told us and I looked at Tim.

I could feel the tears as Tim grabbed my hand.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"We had a friend named, Kate Todd. She was killed back in May." Tim explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't want to call me Kate...you can always call me, Kat or Dr. Russell." Kat told us and I nodded. "Okay, Kat." I said.

Kat offered to give us a minute and then come back. I shook my head and she told me what I needed to do.

"Okay, this gel maybe a little cold..." Kat warned and she wasn't kidding.

"You okay, Abbs?" I heard Tim ask, but I was looking at the screen.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Kat asked.

"YES!" I shouted and she looked at me.

"Calm down, Abby." Tim told me with a laugh, but I was too excited.

"Okay...looks like a g..." I didn't let her finish.

"Girl?" I asked looking at Tim and I could see the smile on his face.

I knew it was a big as mine...a little girl and she would be named after, Kate.

"Yes, and everything is looking good." Kat told me. "A girl." Tim repeated.

After a few minutes, we had our pictures sonogram pictures and we stopped to make our next appointment.

Tim and I stopped to have lunch before going on to the Navy Yard.

**THE RESTARAUNT...**

I had noticed it just after we left the appointment or maybe before...Tim, looked nervous about something. I thought it was the baby, now I'm not so sure.

"Are you okay, Tim?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, Abs?" Tim asked.

"What are you hiding? There's something you don't want me to know." I said and his hand went to his pocket before dropping onto the table.

"Abby, I know it's only been a few months since we found out about the baby, got back together and moved in together...I just don't want you to think I'm asking this because I feel that I have to..." Tim began.

My heart began to pound as I realized where this was going.

"Tim..." I began, but nothing else would come out and he looked more nervous then ever.

"Abby, you're different from anyone else I've ever met, but that's one of the reason I love you. I just want to know...Will you marry me, Abby Sciuto." Tim asked and at first, I was stunned.

He pulled out a ring and I gave a choked laugh, because my thought was only Tim would pick out a ring to fit me. He looked at me and I could feel the tears running down my face.

I really hated crying like this in a restaurant...

"T-Tim..." I said looking at the ring and I could see in his eyes that he had been afraid to ask.

"Abby?" Tim asked and I looked at him.

"Yes, Timmy. I will marry you." I whispered and he stood up from his seat.

Slipping the ring on my finger, he pulled me to my feet and I kissed him. There was clapping and cheering.

We broke apart and looked around.

A half an hour later we finally finished eating.

"Ready to go tell everyone?" Tim asked me and I grinned.

"Tim...I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when we tell them." I told him and he took his hand in mine as we walked out the door.


	13. Telling The NCIS Family

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 13: TELLING GIBBS & THE REST OF THE NCIS FAMILY...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**IN THE CAR...**

**0900 (9AM)**

The director and Gibbs already knew Abby and I would be in t work after the appointment this morning.

"Hey, Abbs, why don't we have them meet us for dinner somewhere tonight and tell them then?" I suggested.

"I guess so, just don't let Tony trick you into telling him." Abby said looking at me as I pulled into my parking space.

"Don't worry, Abby. I won't say a word." I told her as we got out and headed inside.

**NCIS...**

When I had gotten to the squad room, Tony of course had to start in about me being late. I told Gibbs, Tony and Ziva about the plan to tell them about the baby tonight.

Abby and I had not said where we would go for dinner and I have to admit I was kind of surprised when Gibbs suggested his house. I called Abby and she was thrilled with the idea. She said she would tell Ducky and Palmer about the plan.

So everything was set...

**GIBBS HOUSE...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I spent most of the day in the squad room, but eventually slipped down to the lab. She was bouncing off the walls and I knew she was having a hard time keeping our secrets.

Just before we walked into the NCIS, building Abby had slipped the ring in her pocket. Because she didn't want anyone to know yet.

Now we were getting ready to tell the team about getting married and that the baby was a girl.

"Come on, Tim." Abby said as I got out of the car.

"Why? Are you having a hard time keeping the secrets? I kept quiet today and you almo..." I began and she turned to glare at me.

"I almost what, McGee? I can't help it if the news of the baby being a girl makes me happy." Abby said.

"I know, Abby. I was joking." I told her and she grabbed my hand.

**GIBBS' HOUSE...**

When we walked in we heard talking, walking into the living room...the team was already there.

"It's about time you showed up. Get a little dis...Ow. Shutting up." Tony said shutting up when Gibbs gave him a head slap.

"It's a girl!" Abby said after it seemed she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"We're going to name her..." I began.

"Caitlin." Tony finished and I looked at him.

"Yeah, ho..." I started.

"I told him when it slipped out I was pregnant." Abby said from beside me.

"My dear, why don't you sit down?" Ducky suggested to Abby.

Abby sat down on the couch and I sat on the arm of the couch beside her.

"That's not the only news." I told them.

"Tim asked me to marry him and I said yes." Abby said.

Gibbs smirked as if he knew this was coming, no one looked to surprise by the news. I guess they had been expecting it for a while.

"Gibbs, will you walk me down the aisle?" Abby asked and Gibbs nodded.

"I would love to, Abbs." He replied.

Abby and I had not had a chance to talk about wedding plans, but I guess it only made since.

"Hey, Probie. Who is g...?" Tony began.

"I want you to be my best man, Tony. I-if you want to." I said looking at Tony.

For a while longer, Abby and I talked to the team. Tony started making jokes about the fact Abby and I were getting married...

McWedding was something that Tony said and a few other names that earned him more head slaps from Gibbs.

I noticed Abby was looking tired and looking at the time I realized it was almost ten. Everyone began to break up and head home.

**THE CAR...**

Just after we got in the car, Abby leaned her head back against the headrest.

I smiled still unable to believe that everything I had wanted with Abby was actually happening.

Abby had not said anything about a maid of honor yet and I knew that she wished Kate were here.

If it was not for Kate and I hate to say this, but if Kate wouldn't have died...

Abby and I never would have had that night or gotten back together. Maybe we would have, but that didn't seem likely.

We probably just would have went on being just friends.


	14. Making Plans For The Future

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 14: MAKING PLANS FOR THE FUTURE...**

**TIM AND ABBY'S TWO BEDROOM HOUSE...**

**THE NEXT EVENING...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

Last night Tim and I told everyone about the baby being a girl, also telling them that Tim asked me to marry him...

I had asked Gibbs to walk me down the aisle and Tim asked Tony to be his best man.

We had did not have chance to discuss either the baby or the wedding. Because I had begun to fall asleep just before we left Gibbs' house and after we left I fell couldn't keep my eyes open in the car.

Tim woke me up when we got home.

So now, Tim and I are sitting on the couch, as I lean my back against him. He had his arms around me and on my abdomen. It was finally a chance for us to talk and make some decisions.

"I don't want to wait to long until we get married. I want Sarah to be a bridesmaid and maybe, Ziva too." I said.

"Okay, we can talk to Sarah later and then we'll talk to Ziva if you want her in the wedding. How about a date for the wedding?" Tim asked.

"I already have you, unless you plan on getting married to someone else." I said with a smile.

"Abby...I mean the day..." Tim began.

"I know what you meant, Timmy. How about October 16th?" I asked him.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

"Abby, that's not very far a..." I began and she looked at me again.

"I know, Tim. I already said I don't want to wait too long." Abby told me and I nodded.

"Okay, what about a middle name for our daughter?" I asked and Abby opened the book of baby names.

"Joy?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, that just doesn't seem to fit. How about Louise?" Abby asked me.

"No, Marie?" I asked and Abby shook her no again.

"Tim, right here! Renee...it means reborn!" Abby yelled and her elbow hit me.

"Ow! Abby." I said as she sat up a little, so she could turn to face me.

"Sorry." Abby said.

"Its okay, Abby." I told her as my arms went around her again; pulling her back against me.

"What do you think?"" Abby asked.

"That our daughter is lucky to have you as a mom." I said and started to kiss her neck.

"No, Timmy, about the name." I said.

"It's perfect." I told her and she leaned back as much as she could as I continued to kiss her neck.

Abby turned a little and my lips met hers, then I felt her undoing my belt.

Her shirt came off and so did mine.

I got up and helping Abby up, we made our way to the bedroom. The rest of our clothes coming off along the way.

Tomorrow we would talk to everyone we wanted in the wedding.


	15. Tim And Abby's Weddiing

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 15: TIM & ABBY'S WEDDING...**

OCTOBER 16th...

GETTING READY FOR THE WEDDING...

ABBY'S P.O.V.

I couldn't believe today I was getting married to...Timothy McGee.

I was getting ready with Director Shepard, Sarah McGee and even Ziva...who were also going to be in the wedding.

It was over a year ago that I had broken up with Tim and now we had a second chance at being together.

It still scares me, but I know Tim...He's a great guy.

What if I mess this up? What is something happens and we get divorced? There is no way we would be able to work together again.

"I-I can't do this. I can't marry, Tim." I said starting to panic.

"Abby, Tim loves you and I'm glad you're going to be a part of the family." Sarah said from beside me.

GETTING READY FOR THE WEDDING...  
TIM'S P.O.V.

I was nervous, because today I was going to marry, Abby. She is different from anyone I had ever met...a Goth, but that's one of the reasons I love her.

I'm glad she had given us a second chance and I still wonder if that chance would have come if she had not gotten pregnant.

"I don't think I can do this. I mean this is… Abby and she said..." I began.

"Hey, calm down, McGee. Everyone in NCIS can see how you two feel about each other." Tony said and I gave a nervous smile.

"DiNozzo's right, McGee. We all know that you two will be happy together." Gibbs said.

I watched him walk out the door and knew he was going to get Abby.

It was time for me and Tony to go wait for them.

AT THE END OF THE AISLE...

WAITING ON ABBY...

I watched as Director Shepard, Sarah and Ziva walked just in front of Gibbs and Abby. Abby just had to make the dress look like her.

Looking around I saw our friends from NCIS, other agencies, my mom, Penny and others. Of course I didn't see my dad, but that didn't surprise me.

"Tim..." It was only then I realized Abby was beside me.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Timothy McGee and Abigail Sciuto in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any - to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly - but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I heard, but just stared at Abby.

I expected at any time for my father to come through the doors causing a scene.

Then it was time for my vows...

"Abby, you came into my life and you were different from anyone I had ever met. You took my heart and I could never ask you to give it back.

Even after you broke up with me...my heart remained yours. Now we stand before everyone and I promise...I'll love and protect you forever, as well as our baby. I'll be there to wipe your tears of sadness and I'll be there to see your beautiful smile. I'll be there when you're very hyper after too many Caf-Pows..." I began.

I heard everyone laugh when I mentioned that.

"...I am glad you gave us another chance to be together and I am happier now then you could ever imagine." I finished and reached up to wipe a few tears that had slipped from her eyes.

"Tim, I don't know where to begin. I thought this was something I never wanted, but I am glad that we are here. I first heard your voice and fell in love with you. It scared me that I could fall for someone just by talking on the phone. Then after the case you came to meet me for lunch. We started to date and I at the time...I thought I never wanted things to go as far as they have now. You found me that night after the case had been closed. We lost Kate during the case, but you were there to help me. I am glad we have a second chance to be together. With you by my side and me by your side we can make it through anything." Abby told me looking into my eyes with a shaky smile.

With the ring in my hand I slipped it on Abby's finger...

"I Timothy McGee give this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." I said.

Then Abby had a ring in her hand...

"I Abigail Sciuto give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Abby told me as she slipped the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I heard as I gave Abby a kiss.

She put her arms around my neck and deepened it.

"Way to go...Ow!" Came Tony's voice and a sound of his head getting smacked.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Timothy McGee." Abby and I turned to face everyone making our way back down the aisle and on our way to the reception.


	16. Time Really Dose Fly

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 16: TIME REALLY DOSE FLY...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**BABY'S KATE'S ROOM...**

Right now, I'm sitting in the nursery we have set up for the baby in the rocking chair.

The walls have been painted and we started to get the furniture, some clothes and other things for the nursery.

Therefore, we have almost everything we need.

Time seems to be going by faster now.

Christmas is only a week away and it's hard to believe not long after that ...baby Kate will be here.

The idea of Kate being born in a few months scares me, but at the same time, I am excited.

It's hard to believe everything that has happened since May; Kate being killed in the line of duty...

What happened after the case was finished between Tim and I...

Now I was married to Tim and getting ready to have his baby.

Sometimes I wonder if it would have happened eventually...If Kate had lived.

I used to be scared of a committed relationship with Tim, now I guess I realize...

I didn't have to be scared. Tim will never hurt me, because I know even after I broke up with him that he still loved me.

I was now on maternity leave, so now the days seem long...

I find things to do to pass the day, but most of the time. I keep thinking how much things are getting ready to change...

I will now be dividing my attention between...

Baby Kate when she gets here...

Tim and...

Work...

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I walked in the door to the house we had moved into a few months ago, after I suggested we move in together.

It had taken us a few weeks to find the house, but eventually we did.

Gibbs, Tony and even Ziva helped us move in. Ducky and Palmer had been there as well.

Christmas is just a week away and I want to do something special for Abby, I'm just not sure what to do.

I looked around and didn't see Abby on the couch; I began to look for her and finally looked in the nursery...

It looked like she had fallen asleep in the rocking chair. I walked over and for a second I just stood there.

She was more beautiful then ever; she had always been that way to me.

"Abbs." I said and she opened her eyes.

"Hey, Tim." Abby answered looking at me with a smile.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" I asked her.

"Out where?" She questioned.

"Dinner..." Was all I told her, because I didn't want to spoil the surprise that had been set up.


	17. Dinner

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 17: DINNER...**

ABBY'S P.O.V.

It was a while later that I was dressed and we headed out the door. We pulled into the parking lot of Italian restaurant.

"Trying to be romantic, Timmy?" I asked looping my arm through his.

"I just wanted to do something special for you, Abs." Tim answered.

"I already have the best two presents...you and baby Kate." I replied putting my hand on my abdomen as we walked in the door.

We were led to a table that Tim had obviously reserved and I sat down. I laughed as I did, because it was at the moment that baby Kate decided to start kicking.

"What are you laughing about, Abs?" Tim asked.

"Our daughter decided now is the time to start kicking." I explained.

"These last few months have gone by fast. Less than two months and then Kate will be here. Then a few months after that..." Tim didn't continue and I felt the tears in my eyes.

"It will be one year ago, Kate died." I whispered.

"Abby, I'm sorry I didn't m..." Tim began.

"Tim, never apologize it..." I started with a shaky laugh.

"Sign of weakness, I know." Tim responded.

"It's still weird, Tim. Everything that's happening and I wonder..." I stopped myself.

"Wonder what, Abs?" Tim inquired.

"I wonder if this would have eventually happened if Kate was still alive. What happened that night...it happened, because we were upset over losing, Kate." I replied. "I've been wondering that too, it might have eventually." Tim said taking my hand.

"I can't believe it took losing Kate for all this to happen and us to get back together." I told him quietly.

After that we ordered our dinner and continued to talk. I noticed that Tim checked the time and I wondered why. We had been here for about an hour when Tim checked his watch again, I can tell you it was really getting on my nerves.

"We have to leave soon for the surprise." Tim told me after looking at his watch again.

"Come on, Mc..." I began with a smile.

"Abby, no Mc names I don't want to think about Tony right now and if I told you what the surprise is...it wouldn't be a surprise." Tim stated.

"I was going to call you, McGee. I guess you don't want me to call you that anymore?" I asked.

"Don't you think that would be kind of confusing...considering there are three of us here at this table? Me, you and our daughter." Tim remarked and I laughed.

"Fine, Tim. I'm ready to go any time you are." I told him with a sigh.

The check was brought to us and Tim paid, leaving the waiter a tip. Then we were on our way.

"All right, time for your surprise." Tim declared mysteriously.

It didn't take long before I realized where we were going.

"Timmy, why are we going to Gibbs house?" I asked.

"Because that's where the surprise is." Tim replied with a lopsided smile and not saying another word.

We pulled up in front of Gibbs house, when I realized there was several cars already parked nearby.

"You go ahead and head inside. I have something to go do, but I will be back in a little bit." Tim suggested.

"Tim, you can't tell me you have a surprise then drop m..." I began.

"It's a surprise for you, Abs." Tim explained.

"All right, but you better come back soon." I told him.

He got out and came around to my side to help me out of the car. I took his hand and he helped me get out.

He started to give me a kiss on the cheek; I turned my head so his lips landed on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. As he put on hand on my abdomen, where our daughter was kicking again.

I made my way to the front door and when I looked back Tim was pulling away from the curb.

INSIDE GIBBS HOUSE...

I walked inside and it seemed there was no light on. I stared to make my way to the basement thinking that's where the surprise was, when the living room light came on and almost scared me to death.

"Surprise!"

And I have to tell you I was surprised...


	18. The Surprise

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 18: THE SURPRISE...**

ABBY'S P.O.V.

I saw a banner saying:

'It's a Girl'

I know Tony had gotten a hold of it, because added to it was...

'Mini McGenius'

I looked around seeing: Tim's mother...Tim's sister, Sarah...Tim's grandmother, Penny...Director Shepard and Ziva.

There was one person missing and she always would be...Caitlin Todd.

I couldn't believe it...

"Sit down, Abby." Sarah told me and I made my way over to the couch.

Soon the baby shower was in full swing.

Cake and Punch

A few different games and

Lots of presents...

Diapers,

Baby clothes:  
Sleepers, undershirts, onesies, hats and lots more than that...

A few personalized onesies:

Baby Kate McGee future NCIS Agent  
Baby Kate McGee Forensic Tech

Shampoo, nail clippers, baby lotion, first aid kit, and wash cloths baby thermometer and  
Picture frames

I knew it was going to be over soon though and there was no way I could thank them enough.

"Abby, Jethro and I have one more gift for you, but he wants to be here so we can give it to you together. We wanted Tim here too." Jenny told me and I just nodded.

As if on cue the door opened.

"Jen!" Gibbs called before stepping in the living room.

"Hello, Jethro, just in time. I told Abby we have a gift for her, but you wanted both of them here together." Jenny told Gibbs.

TIM'S P.O.V.

I walked in with Tony just behind me.

I had to smile when Abby looked at me with a smile that lit her face. I made my way over to the couch and Sarah moved so I could sit down beside Abby.

"I'll be right back." Gibbs told us and left the room.

"Look at everything we got!" Abby yelled.

"Abby, that was my ear." I reminded her.

"Sorry, Timmy; I just can't believe this and I can't thank all of you enough for this." Abby said looking around the room.

"Here's the last gift, Abbs." Gibbs said.

I was as shocked as Abby and the tears filled her eyes.

"It-it's wonderful. Thank you, Gibbs." Abby whispered as she ran her hand over the cradle and then she threw her arms around Gibbs neck and hugged him. "You're welcome, Abs." Gibbs told her and returned the hug.

Finally Abby let go and leaned back against the couch.

"Ready to head home, Abby?" I asked and she looked at me. "Yeah, I just think we're going to need help with all these presents." Abby said.

"I'll help." Sarah volunteered.

Pretty soon we had everything packed into my car and the car mom came in with Sarah.

After saying goodbye to Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Director Shepard we left.

"How was the party?" I asked climbing into the driver's seat. "It was wonderful, Tim. I can't believe everything we got...what Gibbs gave us." Abby said her hand resting on her abdomen.

When I looked again she had her head leaned against the headrest and her eyes closed.


	19. Thinking About What's To Come

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 19: THINKING ABOUT WHAT'S TO COME...**

TIM'S P.O.V.

Ten minutes later I pulled into the driveway, looking at the curb as Sarah pulled her car next to the curb.

Abby still had her eyes closed and seemed asleep. I hated to wake her up, but I had to.

"Abbs..." I said reaching over to take her hand.

"Mmmm..." Came Abby's reply, but her eyes didn't open.

"Come on, Abs. We're home." I said.

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Okay." Abby said, but didn't make any attempt to move.

I got out and headed around to her side.

INSIDE THE HOUSE...

I went around to the passenger's side, opened the door and helped her out, I knew she was tired.

Because she leaned on me, I put my arm around her waist and we walked to the door.

Where Sarah, my mom and Penny were waiting with almost all of the gifts.

I was going to help Abby inside, and then I would go back out for the presents in our car. Gibbs promised to come by tomorrow and drop off the cradle.

I still couldn't believe that Gibbs made a cradle...then again I can.

Because Abby is like a daughter to him; I led Abby down the hall to our bedroom and when she lay down...she was asleep, before her head hit the pillow.

I looked at her for a moment longer before heading back down the hall.

My mom, Penny and Sarah still stood in the living room. I noticed that they had brought all the gifts in...Including the ones I had intended to bring in from my car.

"How is she doing, Tim?" My mom asked.

"She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Thanks for helping." I said and gave them all a hug.

It was a few minutes later that my mom, Sarah and Penny left. Not really feeling tired I sat down at my typewriter, with the intention of working on my book.

I found myself thinking of what it would be like next year though...

Next Christmas it would be me, Abby and our daughter. I couldn't help, but smile at the thought of next Christmas.

By then Abby and I will have been married a year and Kate would be ten months old.

A family with Abby...something I had dreamed of since I met her.

After a while and not coming up with any idea of what to write, I got up with a sigh and headed for the bedroom.

I found a pair of boxers in my draw and pulling after pulling them on, I climbed into bed.

Abby opened her eyes for a second to look at me, then closed them again as I put my arm around her.

It was right before I closed my eyes...that Kate kicked. I smiled then and that was the last thing I knew.

THE NEX MORNING...

ABBY'S P.O.V.

When I woke up Tim had his arm around me and rolling looking at him...I saw a lopsided smile on his face.

He was so handsome...not that I didn't think he was always handsome, because I have. I couldn't believe how lucky or how stupid I had been to break up with him in the first place.

I would have loved to stay lying beside him and watching him sleep, but of course my bladder wasn't going to let me do that. So I slipped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

A few minutes I made my way back to the bedroom and Tim was just getting out of bed.

"Morning, Abs." Tim said and when his lips met mine, I threw my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

It was less than a minute later when, Tim pulled away and I could tell he wanted to continue what was started, but it was at that moment there was a knock at the door.

We looked at the time and realized it was almost nine...when Gibbs said that he and Jenny would be bringing the cradle by.

I reluctantly let go of Tim and he seemed just as reluctant. Tim put on a pair of pants and a shirt, then went to answer the door.

TIM'S P.O.V.

After getting dressed I made my way down the hall and opened the door, already knowing who it was. Sure enough it was Director Shepard and Gibbs; behind them I noticed Sarah, Ziva and Tony.

"Where's Abs?" Gibbs asked.

We made our way to the living room and Gibbs set the cradle down.

"Abby is..." I began.

"Right here and tired of being pregnant." Abby answered walking into the living room.

"I keep wondering what it's going to be like next year." I said with a smile.

"I know, I keep wondering the same thing. I don't want time to fly to fast though..." Abby said and I sat down beside her on the couch.

Everything seemed to be going great, but when Gibbs phone rang...we knew it was about a case.

Because it was our weekend to be on call...


	20. A Bad Storm

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 20: A BAD STORM...**

ABBY'S P.O.V.

DECEMBER 12th...

Just after nine this morning Gibbs received a call for a new case...then I had watch as Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Tim left.

Director Shepard had gone to the Navy Yard, while the others went to the crime scene.

_FLASHBACK *_

_I walked them to the door..._

_"I'll be home as soon as I can, Abbs." Tim promised and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before following the others._

_"Be careful." I told Tim and the team as they reached the car. _

_"Always, Abbs." Tim responded with a smile, before getting in the car._

_Just as the car with Tim, Tony, Gibbs and Ziva pulled away from the curb...it started to snow._

_I watched until Gibbs car disappeared and then closed the door, sitting back down on the couch._

_"Are you okay, Abby?" Sarah asked and I jumped forgetting she was still there. _

_"Yeah, I just get so worried now...I mean after what happened back in May. It scares me th-that one day that could happen to, Tim and I...I'm sorry..." I began._

_"Don't be, I know how you feel. He's my big brother and it scares me too." Sarah admitted sitting down._

_After a while we turned on the TV and found a movie, I guess I must have fallen asleep._

_Because when I woke up, the credits were rolling and I was now lying on the couch._

_Sarah was sitting in a chair with books on the coffee table and looked to be studying._

_"How long have I been asleep?" I asked sitting up and looking around._

_I could see the snow had started coming down harder._

_"Just a couple of hours ago Tim, called and said he would be home soon. He's picking up a pizza on the way." Sarah told me as I looked at her._

_With a glance outside I hoped Tim would be okay or would just wait until the snow storm let up a little bit. *_

_END FLASHBACK_

I now stood in the doorway looking at Gibbs, who had just told me that Tim's car had been found a few blocks from home. It had gone off the road and I thought back to what I had told Sarah earlier.

This wasn't a case though...it was just a stupid car accident, because of the weather.

"Is-is Timmy, okay?" I asked and could hear the pleading in my own voice.

When Gibbs didn't say anything at first I feared the worst and broke down.

"Abbs, calm down. I came to take you to the hospital, I'm sure he's fine." Gibbs told me as I grabbed my things.

Sarah right behind me we made our way out the door.

Gibbs took my keys and locked the door before leading us to the car. He helped me into the passenger's seat.

"But you don't know how he is? You don't know if he's alive...Gibbs, I can't lose, Tim. I can't! Not after everything else that's happened in the past few months! He has t..." I kept babbling.

"Abs, you need to calm down..." Gibbs repeated.

"Calm down? Calm down? Gibbs, you show up at-at my door and tell me th-that Tim's car ha-has been run off the ro-road and you want me to calm down?" I yelled.

THE HOSPITAL...

Once we reached the hospital...

We found out that Tim only had a bad concussion and they wanted to keep him overnight.

I was relieved that he was okay and my plan was not to leave his side that night, but of course.

Gibbs wasn't going to allow me to stay there. So tonight I would be staying with Gibbs.

'Why he didn't tell me how Tim was?'

Gibbs said once he received the call he had come to get me and hadn't known how bad Tim was hurt.


	21. A Very Special Day

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 21: A VERY SPECIAL DAY...**

FEBUARY 13th...  
TIM'S P.O.V.

I wanted so much to be at home with Abby right now, but I was at my desk. Her due date is still about a week away.

I looked at the time again...just past 9:30 AM

I'm nervous...at the same time excited to meet this beautiful little baby; A baby that was a part of me and a part of, Abby.

I smiled...just as my phone rang.

"Mc...Abs?...All right...I'll be there as soon as I can...I know..." I got up and started to run toward the elevator.

I left my bag at my desk and had to go back for my keys as well.

"Time to go?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Ab-Abby's having the baby, boss!" Was all I could say.

"All right, I'm driving you. We don't need you to end up an accident." Gibbs told me.

"Thanks...boss." I said grabbing my things.

Tony and Ziva followed as well.

It seemed forever and when we arrived at my house...I saw an ambulance that Abby must have called.

The paramedics were loading her into it.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva never had a chance to get out of the car. Just before they closed the doors to the back of the ambulance I climbed in.

"Tim-Timmy..." Was all Abby said when she saw me.

"I'm here, Abbs." I said taking her hand, but making sure not to get in the way of the paramedics.

The doors to the ambulance were closed, the sirens came to life and we were on our way.

It didn't take long before the ambulance pulled into Bethesda.

FEBUARY 14th...

12:45 AM...

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Okay, Abby, we just need one final push!" I heard Dr. Russell told me.

"I-I can't..." I told her, because I was exhausted.

"Yes, you can, Abby. You're strong and I know you want to meet our daughter." I heard Tim say as he brushed some of my hair out of my eyes.

He was right...I was ready to meet this special little girl. I took a deep breath, pulling all the strength I had and...gave a final push.

At one point during my labor it looked like Tim was ready to pass out, but...

"That's it! You have a very beautiful little girl! Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Russell asked Tim and he nodded reaching for the scissors.

I saw Tim's smile get bigger and I knew I was smiling to. I watched as they cleaned baby Kate up and then she was in my arms.

I looked at her...she had Tim's hair and it looked like she might have my eyes.

"Hey, Abbs. It's Valentine's Day." Tim whispered and I looked at him, before realizing he was right.

We just got the best gift ever." I said looking at Tim and then back at Kate.

I was now fighting to stay awake, but it wasn't working.

"Get some sleep, Abbs. You did great..." Tim said and I felt give me a kiss on the lips.

"Take Kate to meet the family..." I was almost asleep, but felt Tim take Kate out of my arms.

TIM'S P.O.V.

Abby never finished what she was going to say, before she fell asleep.

I looked down at the baby girl in my arms...still wondering if all of this was a dream.

"Come on, Kate. Let's go see the rest of our family." I said.

I looked at Abby once more, and then I made my way out the door heading toward the waiting room where I knew everyone was waiting.

THE WAITING ROOM...

"Hey, it's McDaddy!" Tony said as I entered the waiting room. "Congratulations, McGee." Ziva told me.

I looked from one face to the next...

Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Director Shepard, Gibbs, Penny, Sarah, my mom and for the first time in months...my dad.

"Thanks, Ziva. I want you to meet, Caitlin Renee McGee." I said.

How's Abbs?" Gibbs asked and I looked at him.

"She's asleep, but looked happy just before she fell asleep. I-I still can't get used to this...I now have a baby girl." I said looking down at my daughter asleep in my arms.

"She looks a little like you, Tim." My dad said and I looked over at him, to make sure he was the one that really said them.

"It looks like she's going to have Abby's eyes." I said.

After everyone had a chance to hold her.

I told them I better get back to Abby, before she woke up.

"I tried to convince McGoo, that he and Abby wouldn't work." I heard Tony say and when I looked back...he was talking to Ziva.

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER...**  
**TIM'S P.O.V.

I sat down at my desk, leaned my head back against the back of my chair and closed my eyes for a minute. I have not gotten much sleep since we brought Kate home.

"Rough night, McTired?" I heard Tony say and looked at him.

"Kate has decided that Abby and I do not need sleep." I muttered closing my eyes again.

"Don't worry, McGoo...I'm sure you'll sleep again in about eighteen years...ouch." Came Tony's voice.

"Let him be, Tony. Do not worry, McGee...Kate will start sleeping through the night in time." Ziva said and I opened my eyes looking at her, I saw Tony was watching her as well.

Gibbs came in coffee in hand and sat down at his desk.

"Kate, keep you awake again?" Gibbs asked and I just nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait for her to start sleeping through the night." I replied.

"Don't make a wish for her to grow up to fast." Gibbs told me and I looked at him.

"I know, boss. I just want to remember what sleep is and I know that Abby wants the same thing." I answered and Gibbs nodded.

"Anything new on the case?" Gibbs asked shifting gears.

We had just the other day gotten a new case of a Marine who had gone missing, but we had yet to find any evidence to help us find him...

Tony and Ziva told Gibbs what they had, while I set to work on my part. I glanced at the new picture on my desk and smiled.

It was a picture of Abby holding Kate, with me sitting beside them...just a few hours after Kate was born.


	22. One Year Anniversary

**NCIS:**

**THE NIGHT EVERYTHING CHANGED...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**RATING: M...This is my first rated M story, between these two characters. **

**SUMMARY:**

**After Kate's funeral and the case is over, Tim finds Abby in a bar and after they have a few drinks. Tim calls a cab, the cab first stops at Abby's apartment...Tim gets out with the only intention being to make sure Abby makes it to her door okay...something happens to change that...**

**CHAPTER 22: ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY...**

**MAY 24, 2006**

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Today marked the day that just ONE year ago...Agent Caitlin Todd had been shot and killed in the line of duty.

Sadness had been seen on the team's faces all day and they were still having a hard time believing that it had been...a year now.

So much had happened in the last year...

From Kate being killed...

To getting a new director to the NCIS headquarters...Director Jennifer Shepard...

To Ziva joining the team...

Abby and Tim's night...resulting in baby Kate McGee.

It was hard to believe everything that had happened.

Just a little while ago Abby had left to go pick up Kate from day-care.

Then she was meeting the team back at NCIS...so they could go together to the cemetery to visit the grave of...Agent Caitlin Todd.

Baby Kate McGee had just a little over a week ago turned three months old.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

It was the end of the day and everyone had agreed to meet in the squad room...then we would all go together to Kate's grave for the one year anniversary.

I walked into the squad room, making my way over to Tim's desk and he looked up with a smile as I set the car seat down beside his desk. Then dropped the diaper bag beside it.

"Hey, Abs; Hey, Kate." Tim said looking at me and then at Kate.

I had to smile when Kate started to move her arms. Tim unbuckled Kate from her car seat and lifted her out.

"Where's Gibbs?" I asked, because I had not seen him since I showed up.

"He went up to see, Director Shepard." Tim told me.

"She has had you wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born..." I told Tim and he just smiled.

"Hey, Zee, you going with us?" I heard Tony ask.

I looked from Tony to Ziva, just in time to see Ziva shake her head.

"No, I do not think I should." Ziva answered already getting ready to leave.

"Why not, Ziva?" I asked.

Ziva and I had started to become friends in the last year, though it had taken a while. We are not as close as I was with, Kate, but she is still becoming a good friend to me.

"It just would not be right...I-I did not know her and I think I would..." Ziva began.

"You wouldn't be intruding, Ziver." Gibbs said coming down the stairs from the director's office, with Director Shepard right behind him. "I will go another day...today has been a hard day for everyone." Ziva said and left.

Then I realized something and wondered how I could have forgotten...

"Everyone ready?" Gibbs asked and we all nodded with sad smiles, because it was finally time to go see, Kate.

"We're just waiting on, Autopsy Gremlin and Du..." Tony began.

"We're right here, Anthony. How is our dear, little Caitlin?" Ducky asked as Tim placed baby Kate into my arms.

"She's doing good..." I began. "Yeah, she has her McDaddy wrapped around her McFinger." Tony joked.

"She has this whole team wrapped around her finger, Tony." I told him with a laugh.

I watched Tim as he gathered his things, then as Gibbs and Tony did the same. Tim threw his bag and the diaper bag on his shoulder, before grabbing the car seat.

Gibbs and Director Shepard in the lead...

Tony and Ducky just behind them...

Then Tim, Kate and I we walked out of the building heading to our cars.

The next stop was to go visit Kate.

**KATE'S GRAVE...**

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I stood beside Abby who had been the one to get our daughter out of the car seat when we got here...so now baby Kate laid in Abby's arms once more and I had one arm around Abby's shoulders as she leaned against me.

I looked over at Tony and I'm pretty sure he didn't think I saw him wipe some tears from his eyes.

It had been obvious that he had been in love with Kate when she was alive.

"What are you looking at, McStare?" Tony asked and I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Nothing, Tony." I said and looked at Kate's gravestone.

"I miss her and wish she wouldn't have been killed, but at the same time..." Abby didn't finish, just looked at baby Kate.

"We know, Abs." I heard Gibbs say.

"Goodbye, dear Caitlin." Ducky said. "Thanks, Kate for being a great friend...a sister." Abby whispered and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Bye, Kate. You were a great agent..." I told her.

Neither Gibbs nor Tony said anything, but I knew if they were left alone beside Kate's grave they would say their own goodbyes.

Looking around at the team...I noticed there was not a dry eye.

Abby and I turned to head back to our car, looking back at the rest of the team. Tomorrow Abby and I would come back in the morning to see her by ourselves.

I had a feeling that Tony would be the last to leave...

We had lost Kate, but Kate had helped us all form a stronger family and bring a new family member to the team.

I watched as Abby put our sleeping daughter in the car seat.

Then closed the door.

"It's been a hell of a year, Timmy." Abby said looking at me with a sad smile.

"I know..." Was all I could say, before giving her a quick, gentle kiss on the lips.

**THE END**


End file.
